hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loss
The Loss is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was included as a bonus track on the Indie Store version of the album. It was later released on the band's first EP, Swan Songs B-Sides EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Official Lyrics Sick with myself but I've got no one else So I give it to myself, it's the only thing that helps It's the same thing, this pain thing that keeps me from sleeping And screaming that, God, I must be motherfucking dreaming And I can rest in peace and at least cease to be Cease to see those things in me that make me wanna cease to breathe And cease to need and cease to feed sickness that's in me This is all that I can be, I can't breathe as I bleed I don't know why I cut myself God, give me a sign or help I won't cry, it'll be fine, I'll take my last breath Push it out my chest till there's nothing left I know that my mind's near the end God, I hurt myself and fell I won't cry, it'll be fine, I'll take my last breath Push it out my chest till there's nothing left Have you ever met a living legend, just a real friend Who planned his end and where do I begin? You said it was pretend And when the bullet went through, it took more than just you It took two, it was you, it was me and suddenly How could someone stand there helpless and then they act so selfish? You put me through hell with this, so fuck you, let's just end this And what about our friendship? Oh, what you did was senseless You thought you found an exit? Like I said, let's end this I don't know why I cut myself God, give me a sign or help I won't cry, it'll be fine, I'll take my last breath Push it out my chest till there's nothing left I know that my mind's near the end God, I hurt myself and fell I won't cry, it'll be fine, I'll take my last breath Push it out my chest till there's nothing left I just wanna say goodbye (Goodbye...) Disappear with no one knowing I don't wanna live this lie (This lie...) Smiling to the world unknowing I don't want you to try You've done enough to keep me going (Keep me going...) I'll be fine (I'll be fine) I'll be fine (I'll be fine) I'll be fine for the very last time I don't know why I cut myself God, give me a sign or help I won't cry, it'll be fine, I'll take my last breath Push it out my chest till there's nothing left I know that my mind's near the end God, I hurt myself and fell I won't cry, it'll be fine, I'll take my last breath Push it out my chest till there's nothing left Background vocals *Charlie Scene sings the entire chorus with Deuce. Personnel *Charlie Scene - background vocals, guitar *Deuce - clean vocals, piano, production, programming *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals :Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Rumors Since 2007, there has been a popular rumor floating around the internet that this song was written about J-Dog's brother after he committed suicide. Some recall the band talking about this on their MySpace when the song was first released, although there is no proof to this. The band has never addressed the rumors since then, even though the song has been out for ten years. Trivia *All standard versions of the album that include this song as a bonus track do not list it as such on the back cover. This makes it a sort of “hidden track”. Category:Official Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Deuce (HU) Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2009 Category:Explicit Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog